All work and no play
by pinkkitty85
Summary: Alone and tired in a tavern one night,Dean Winchester comes face to face the last person he'd  thought he'd ever meet.Sorry girls no slash.final chapter now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**:All work and no play

**Author**:Pinkkitty85

**Summary:**Dean meets an interesting character in a bar one night.Slightly humorious,slightly AU.

**Disclaimer:**Sorry don't own,darn genius Kripke does(sad isn't it)Him and the CW.I do own Pink and the tavern to be named later.

**Ch 1"Life goes on"**

The tavern itself was the usual type of establishment he frequented. The outside was dark and in need of paint job, the inside was cleaner than he was used to, and the staff was friendlier than most.  
The air was a mixture of smoke and the Buffalo wings on special. The tables were neatly lined up next to a row of booths along the wall. He chose a seat close to the jukebox, near the back. Dean sighed heavily as he sat down. He made sure he was far enough away from the pool tables so he wouldn't be inclined to play. Not that he didn't know how to, just the night before he had hustled over two-hundred form some large biker, but tonight he wasn't exactly in the mood.  
Dean Winchester was tired. He was hunter of all things. Just like his father and younger brother, Sam. He didn't want to start thing about Sammy, as he affection ally called him, right now. To state the simple fact, Dean Winchester  
didn't want to think.

"What can I get you?"

Dean looked up to see a pretty redheaded girl, who didn't look older then seventeen. He smiled his patented Dean Winchester smile, and ordered.

"I'll have a bottle of whatever's on tap," he stopped and read her name,"Pink."He finished

"Sure, hun."She smiled back, turning towards the direction of the bar.

The jukebox kicked on, spewing some sappy emo music that Sam would love. Dean wished he could've got his stick in the mud brother out tonight, but as always he was stuck in the motel slumped over his computer.  
Sam had to been trying everything he could in the past few months to 'save' Dean from his deal with the crossroads demon. Dean wanted the boy to take a break, maybe even to stop, but it was no use Sammy was a stubborn Winchester just like him.

"Here Hun." Smiled Pink as she sat the bottle down.

Dean picked up the beer and took a long sip.

"You sure your old enough to be working' in a bar on a schoolnight?"He smirked.

"Gee, if I had a dime for every guy who's asked me that, I wouldn't have to work in bar. On a schoolnight,"she teased," Anything else?"

"Naw, just keep 'em comin'."

She nodded and went on her way, stopping to drop a quarter in the jukebox. Thankfully changing the ballad. The next song wasn't exactly the best, but at least it wasn't Britney Spears.  
By the time his second beer came along, Dean felt much more relaxed. For the last couple of months he and Sam had been working non stop, undoing the damage the YED and Jake had done when they opened the devils gates. There seemed to be demons everywhere. And Sam was eager to fight.In the back of his mind Dean always thought that after the YED was gone,Sam would pack up and go back to school.But no.Sam had finally surrenderd to the family business.Dean wouldn't admit it aloud,but he was saddened by the simple fact that Sam didn't strive for the normalcy he had fought for all his life.The demons words kept echoing in his mind,what if what he had brought back wasn't one-hundred percent Sammy?Dean shook his head,he couldn't-wouldnn't think of that ,not ,not ever.  
The jukebox swichted songs once more,and Dean scoffed aloud.Had anyone there ever herd of Zepplin?Haggar?Heck he'd even settle for Bon Jovi, anything but this teenybopper emo crap.Mid-song someone thankfully poppoed in another quarter,it wasn't much better.

"Oh yeah,they say life goes on,"he caught himself singing along,"Long after the thrill of livin' is gone."Proof that Dean was a tad inebriated by this point.

Sadly,his concert was interupted as a large man slammed through the door,screaming furiusly.

"You think you can cheat me out of my money and get away with it?"

Dean looked up as his large face came into view.Crap,it was the biker he hustled last night.That was the last thing he wanted to deal with tonight.Dean rolled his eyes and stood up to meet him,Dean Winchester after all wasn't a coward.

"Look I-"he stopped as the biker went right past him and finshed his rant directed at some poor guy at the bar.

"This guy must suck at pool."he thought chuckling.

After about five minutes of hearing this poor guy being chewed out,Dean decided to step in.Maybe it was the after effects of five beers,or maybe he was in a charitable mood.Whatever it was Dean was pretty sure he'd be paying for it in the morning.

"Look buddy,maybe you should get on down the road."he reasoned tapping on the big galoot's shoulder.

He turned his enourmous head around,looking non-too happy.

"What the-Oh I get it you and your brother decided to mess with me.I'll teach you who to screw with."he growled.

Dean looked around.Sam wasn't there,what the heck was this guy on?He wondered what the other man was thinking,seeing as the biker was taller than Sam ,and Dean couldn't see over his shoulder.He didn't have much time for contemplation as the man's hand balled up into a fist and swung towards the unsuspecting young man on the other side of them.Dean jumped into action,throwing himself between the man and the biker.Catching his fist in mid air.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you to play nice?" He smirked.

The biker even more enraged at this point, chose to drop his left.

"Guess not." Dean replied catching the second hand.

Dropping the right hand, he turned the left arm, not breaking it, just making the large man fall to his knees.

"Now why don't you apologize to this nice man...?"

Dean stopped when caught sight of the other mans face. Letting go of the bikers arm, and permitting him to slink away, Dean swore under his breath. This really wasn't his night. Standing before him was his exact double. Their shocked eyes met. They had the same gorgeous hazel eyes, matching light brown hair, and identical goofy looks of utter confusion.

"Man, I am not drunk enough for this."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 "A guy walks into a bar…"

He stopped at the first tavern he found. It was simple, a little run-down, in need re-model, a dive if you will. But it would serve its purpse.There was a good chance he wouldn't be recognized, not that he didn't love his fans, he simply was tired. Tired of all the hustle and bustle, bored with how everything was always planned out, to make a long story short Jensen needed some time off.

He was actually glad when they were forced to stay the night in some small town in Oregon, because of some engine trouble at the airport. They had worked non-stop for the last couple of months, he on a play and his best friend on a movie. He kinda wanted to hang out a bit, before they went back to work, but sadly that wasn't in the cards .Jared had flown straight in from location, and hadn't had a good nights sleep in days .he fell asleep right after they checked in. So here Jensen was in front of bar named Nexus, in the middle of Oregon, all alone.

After paying the cab he walked inside. It was actually pretty clean, not very full, unusal for ten o'clock on a Friday night.

The air was slightly Smokey, it smelled like barbecue wings and strong beer. He chose a table close to the bar, far away from the restrooms and close to the pool tables, not that he wanted to play, but it was nice to have that option. Tonight he just wanted to blend in, be normal for once; simply Jensen Ackles wanted to disappear.

"Hey sweetie what can I get cha'?"Asked a young girl carrying a tray.

Jensen looked up and smiled. Her name tag read Pink .and despite her name she had fiery red hair.

"Hi, can I have a bottle of budlight?"He asked thankful Jared wasn't there to tease him about ordering what he called chick beer.

"Did you.., you look really…um, nevermind,"She shook her head," So just the longneck?"

"Yes, thank you." He replied, a bit surprised she didn't ask for an autograph.

She nodded and went towards the bar, just as his cell phone rang.

"Hey Jare, you re-thinkin' your decision to stay in the hotel?"

"No, I'm beat; I'm surprised you're not as jet-lagged as I am. So where are you?" Jared asked yawning.

"Some small bar called Nexus.-"

"Lemme guess you just ordered some chick beer?"

"Have not." he chuckled

"Yes you have have, wuss .Just don't stay out all night J-man. Hey that reminds me of this joke. This guy walks into a bar…."

Jensen laughed as hung up the phone; it was the type of joke that make your momma blush. He looked around, a few more people had arrived, but it still was pretty empty.

"Here you go sugar, is that all for now?" Asked Pink setting down the bottle.

Jensen nodded and took a sip.

"Kinda quiet around here tonight."

"Yeah, well people are pretty superstitious around here. It being Salem and all. So should I keep the beer coming?"

"Yes, thank-you."

Jensen took another drink. Superstitious? Superstitious how? He thought. as he concentrated on finishing his beer.

The place was still quiet, and by his third beer the music on the old jukebox actually seemed to get better.

"She was in the backyard.sayin' it was a little past nine," Jensen sang, the beers starting to get to him," When her prince pulled up a white pick-"he stopped as the waitress came back over.

"Don't stop on my account." she teased setting another bottle down.

Jensen laughed nervously.

"I love this song too. Your voice is pretty good, but if you want I can change it, how do you feel about Mellencamp?"

He got over his embarrassment and considered it for a moment.

"After the chorus." They replied in unison.

She giggled once more as she took away his last empty bottle. He laughed haertly.It was nice to kick back once in a while.

"Now her daddy's in the kitchen scratchin' and rackin' his brain. How could eighteen years just up and walk away? Our little pony-tailed girl is gone in the blink of an eye she left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line.'" he finished grateful no one was paying attention.

When the jukebox switched songs he reached for his wallet, it was after twelve and five was his limit. Anymore a he'd be doing' karaoke.

"You think you can cheat me out of my money and get away with it?" Screamed a large man as he came barreling through the door.

Jensen looked around he felt sorry for whoever he was after.

"Turn around pretty boy and face me."

Jensen turned around confused. The man was huge ,dressed head to toe in leather, looking furious.

"Excuse me."

"Where's my money punk." he growled.

"Um sir, I really don't know what your talking about. Maybe you should-"

"Don't play dumb, you little f-er! I want it back now!"

Jensen stood there motionless, not knowing what to say. The guy had like two-hundred pounds on him, easily.Where was a bodyguard when he needed him? Heck he'd even settle for a fangirl who knew tae-Bo. Jensen really didn't need to wind up on the front page of the towns newspaper after getting in a fist fight with a redneck.

"Sir Maybe you should calm down." He reasoned, Jensen was pretty sure that he had to throw a punch soon.

He took a deep breath, as the man balled up his fists. Then suddenly someone tapped the large man on the shoulder.

"Look buddy maybe you should get on down the road." Interjected a man with a slight accent.

Jensen tried to see over the monsters shoulder, but he was at least two inches taller than Jared.

Then the biker turned his head back even more upset.

"What the-?Oh, I see what this is you and your brother here decided to mess with me, I'll show you who to screw with." He growled, bringing his hand up in the air.

Jensen shook his head.brother?Who's brother? The man really wasn't making sense. Before he knew it the jerks fist came crashing towards him. Within a split second the stranger was between them, saving him from a pummeling. He was actually pretty good, better than any stunt person Jensen had ever seen. The bikers left came up and he caught it at the last second, then the stranger turned his head up.

"Now why don't you apologize to this nice man.."he stopped as their eyes met.

Jensen's eyes widened. Something seriously weird was going on here.

"You have got to be kidding me."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Fangirl? Sounds kinds kinky.

The standstill was nearing epic proportions. After five minutes neither man had yet to move. Pink was watching from the bar, daring herself to step in.

"Screw this."

She looked up to see dean, walking back to his table, Jensen following behind.

"So what are you doppelganger? Shapeshifter? Thoughtform? Come on, I can take It." he asked finishing his last beer.

"None of them. I'm an actor, a movie star." he replied, still in shock.

Dean set the empty bottle down, and narrowed his eyes, still suspicious of the other man.

"Really, I always kinda thought this handsome mug should be all over the big screen. Not just wanted posters." He chuckled, trying to lighten the situation.

"Yeah, and F.B.I databases."

Dean smacked the empty bottle down, now more suspicious.

"And you are again?"

"Um, Jensen."

"You seem to know a little more than you should."

"No-no not really. I kinda play you on TV.-"Jensen replied eyes downcast.

"Say that again."

"I play you on a television show called Supernatural. You really haven't seen it?"

Dean gave him a wtf look, maybe this dude was crazy, maybe not. One thing Dean was sure of, was that he wasn't evil, too much of Wuss to be evil.

"Can't say as I have. I don't get to watch much TV in my line of work unless you count that heiress show."

"You watch the simple life?"

"Do I look like some happy sappy emo teeny-bopper to you?Heck and no.Sammys the one that watches it, he has this thing for that Hilton chick, maybe it's the thrill of finding' a girl as tall as he is."

They both laughed at that. The nervousness falling away. Jensen almost smiled, he was pretty sure from the moment he saw dean that he was defiantly getting butt kicked tonight. He wished Jared was here, he would never believe this in a million years, Jensen could hardly believe it himself, and he could use some more alcohol by now.

"Glad to see you see you boys found each other, how 'bout a re-fill?" Pink asked setting down two bottles, not exactly looking surprised.

Their eyes met suspiciously, both wondering the same thing. Did this girl know something that they didn't?

"Excuse me,pink.Do you know who we are?" Jensen asked slowly.

Her green eyes narrowed, looking back and forth between the men.

"You two don't know that?" she smiled sweetly.

"Just answer the question." Dean replied.

"Ok,''she took a breath, "Your Dean Winchester and your Jensen Ackles"she replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Who are you?" Dean chuckled as both men took a drink.

Pink giggled nervously as she backed away.

"What are you, a witch?" Dean asked suspicious.

"Pr person? Casting agent?" Jensen offered

"Naw, I'm just a fangirl with an overactive imagination." she answered turning around, going back towards the bar.

"What's a fangirl?"Dean asked still nursing the longneck.

"You don't wanna know."

Dean shrugged.

"Sounds kinda kinky, if you ask me."

"What about her?"

Both men sat up knowing that she may be the key to this mystery. They approached her side grabbed her arms, and gently sat her back down.

"Come-on guys I've got tables to bus-"

"Sit girl! Now do you have anything to do with this?" Dean asked quite forceful.

"Anything at all?Becuase we won't be mad." Jensen replied, playing good-cop.

"No-no nothing."

"Ok fangirl,just tell us everything you know. Starting on how your weren't surprised to see an actor and a fictional character-"

Jensen was stopped mid-sentence as dean kicked him under the table.

"Sorry, just tell us why you weren't surprised to see an actor and a 'hunter' in the some place. "He replied annoyed at the other man

"Well…"she hesitated.

"Pink." Jensen warned.

"Ok maybe it's the bar."

Dean eyebrows lifted.

"The bar?"

"Or the fact that it's Friday the thirteenth." she added.

"Oh,that's all," Dean rolled his eyes," Has this ever happened before?"

"Once I think in the 80's,the bar itself is really a nexus, strange things sorta happen here."

Dean satisfied with her answer, took anther drink.

"So what do we do now?" Jensen asked a bit bewildered by this point.

Dean shrugged, as Pink spoke up.

"If I may interject-"

"Hasn't stopped you before." Dean teased.

Pink stuck her tongue out and proceeded.

"As I was saying, maybe you boys met for a reason. Maybe you're bored or something with your individual lives, and now ya'll have a chance to do something about It." she replied standing back up.

Dean nodded, as she left the table.

"Ok ,I am seriously gunna freak out if Jason Teague or Jake Grey walks in through that door."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 "Sammy girl or dean girl?"

The room was dark and obstinately bleak. The carpeting and drapery had certainly seen better days. The beds smelled like mothballs and the mattresses were lumpy, but sadly it was the home he had ever known. The smell of motel soap always had a special place in heart, next to his fondness for blonds, something deep seeded from his childhood he had once heard his psych professor say. He squinted in the darkness as the computer screen became fuzzy, he cursed aloud all he needed was a migraine now. Sam decided that maybe he did need a break, four or five minutes to clear his head, even if for that small amount of time all he would be thinking about was his brother.

His brother, Sam couldn't get the events of the last few months out of his head. What Dean had done for him, what their father had done, and what demons were let out of hell. Then the usual guilt came. Sam was guilty because he couldn't find the words to tell his brother, the same brother who had raised him, who had literally given his own life for him, what he had seen when the demon took him back to the past. Sam shook his head, Dean was right he just couldn't relax, Sam didn't feel he had the right to, as long as his brothers mortality was on the line, he never would.

The air outside was brisk, usual for the middle of Oregon this time of year, heck usual for them anyways .It seemed like every town they ever went to was in perpetual winter. The silence was nice, peaceful ,that was until his phone started to ring.

"Yeah Dean." he groaned after reading the caller-id.

"Well hello to you too, mean a$$ little brother."

Despite his clear annoyance, Sam couldn't help but to smile. Dean was the only person who had that effect on him, something Sam knew he would be teased mercilessly about if Dean ever knew.

"Dude you about done?"

"Jeez Samantha, don't get your panties in a twist its only midnight."

"What? Dean it's like two in the morning!" Sam replied aspirated, how much had Dean had to drink?

"Beg to differ little brother, my watch says it's a minute after." Dean replied matter of fatly.

"I can tell time perfectly fine," Sam stopped and looked at his watch," And it is exactly-What the-"Sam stopped as the digital face showed him it was only 12:02.

Sam shook his head, he could've sworn it was later, was he that caught up in his research? He had herd of hours passing by fast when you're busy, but time almost standing still? That was a new level of weird altogether.

"Told ya," Dean snickered on the other line," Why don't you come up here man?"

"Dean," Sam started to whine," I told you I have research to do on the next job, not to mention-"Dean cut-in.

"Come on Sammy," Dean reasoned, "It can wait till tomorrow, besides would you really make your inebriated brother drink all alone like some weirdo ,would ya?"

Sam suddenly had a mental picture a brother sitting all alone in some dank, dirty hole in the wall, kinda pathetic.

"Well," Sam replied as he started wavering. until he heard something in the background ,"Is that a girl?!"

"Ah….not exactly." Dean slurred.

Sam scoffed aloud. Sometimes he really couldn't believe his brother.

"Dude I'm goin' to bed."

"Ah Sammy don't be like that. Just come up here for five minutes, it's the only way your drag my butt of the bar."

Sam considered this for a moment, no telling how long Dean would stay in there, and he wanted to get an early start in the morning, Sam had gotten wind of some mysterious suicides around an old graveyard, and he really didn't wanna dang a hung-over dean across two state lines. Poor boy didn't have the energy.

"Fine."

"That's my boy." Dean smiled as he hung up the cell.

"What are you planning?" Jensen asked suspiciously.

"Well Sam takes things a little too seriously, I think that you and I can liven him up."

Jensen smiled wickedly and raised his beer. Pink rolled her eyes.

"I do not want any part of this." She promised getting up and putting a quarter into the jukebox.

"You tryin' to tell us that you're a Sammy girl." Jensen teased.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Sammy girl?"

"Yup fangirls usually divide themselves into two groups. Dean Girls and Sammy girls." Jensen answered.

"You know it's kinda creepy how much you know about fangirls."Pink replied sitting back down.

Dean smirked.

"So which is it?" he asked as the song started up.

"Nobody on the road, nobody on the beach. I can feel it in the air the summers out of reach.." She sang avoiding his question.

"Ha!I knew it." Dean yelled triumphantly.

"No you don't!" Pink stated blushing.

The boys just laughed, as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yup she's a Dean girl." Jensen continued teasing.

"So you in?" Dean asked

Pink continued blushing, then smiled and nodded her head.

"Jared's next."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 "No such thing"

The walk from the motel was a brisk one. The tavern was exactly what he expected. Dark, with the paint peeling and overall disrepair. A gust of smoke hit him as he walked in through the double doors. It wasn't as bad as he anticipated. It was practically empty and the jukebox had a pretty good song on, he found a seat on a barstool and searched around for his brother.

"Welcome to the real world", she said to me Condescendingly. Take a seat, Take your life Plot it out in black and white. Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings And the drama queens.."Sam sang along. 

That was when he spotted who he thought was Dean a few seats down.

"There you are lets go." He ordered.

Jensen looked up.

"GO?Ah…"he mumbled not knowing exactly what to do.

This was all Deans' idea. It was just to mess with his little brother, nothing to bad, just to get him to lighten up a little. Dean said it would be easy, Sam would be tired due to the time fluxuation in the nexus, therefore subseptable,but at this point Jensen wasn't sure he could pull this off.

"No…Not yet. How 'bout we have a couple brews and see if that red-headed waitress wants to follow one of us back to the hotel.: He quickly added, thinking it would be something Dean would say. Jensen wasn't exactly great at ad-libing.

Sam started back at him with a strange look on his face. It was somewhere between suspicion and annoyance. Jensen decided to pile it on by doing his famous Dean smirk of self importance. There it was Sammy's annoyed, Jensen beamed at what a great job he was doing.

"Dude no. I told you that I had work to do." He whined

Jensen took a deep breath and told himself to think fast, talking to Sam was a whole lot easier when he had all the lines written for him. Jensen decided to pretend that he was Jared, maybe then he'd be better at thinking on his feet.

"You can't have one drink with your older brother? You'll be sorry when I'm not around in a couple of months to have a drink with." He finished hoping a guilt trip would work, it always did with Jared.

Sam's nostrils flared, a spiteful remark on the tip of his tongue. Man, Jared did that too, Jensen had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Sam shook his head his decision wavering. Why was Dean fighting soo much for a stupid beer? Did he really believe that he wouldn't be alive in a couple of months? Sam quickly nodded, he knew how stubborn his brother was and he really didn't wanna be here all night.

"Ok but just one soda."

"Wuss.Just meet me at the table closest to the jukebox, after I hit the head." he replied walking away not giving Sam a chance to reply. Quickly disappearing behind the men's room doors.

"Wait Dean, Do I order?Dean!"He shouted.

Sam scoffed as he searched around. listening for the juke box.

"I wanna run through the halls of my high school ,I wanna scream at the Top of my lungs I just found out there's no such thing as the real world Just a lie that got to rise above." it played showing him the way.

Sam stopped mid stanza.

"What the-"he swore upon seeing his brother sitting there, quietly sipping a beer.

"Hey Sammy what took you so long?" he smirked.

"What took me? Dude didn't you just-"Sam mumbled pointing towards the restrooms.

"Didn't I just what? Sammy can I buy a vowel here?Becuase your not making any sense bro."he chuckled.

"Ok, I'm just tired." Sam thought as he sat down. He took a look around. It was almost spotless the outside made it look like it was going to be some skanky bar-fly kinda place. Whoever owed it should probably look into re-painting it or something, they could defiantly draw a larger crowd on the weekends. The chicken wings smelled good, though, reminding Sam that he skipped dinner.

"Something on your mind little brother?"

"Um.. no you-you about done?"

"Nope,I'm good for one maybe two more." he replied waving a waitress over.

Sam smiled at the girl as she came over. She had pretty red hair and lovely green eyes, she didn't even look eighteen.

"Hey Dean you ready for another?Wheres-oh hey Sam." She smiled.

"Ah…hi.Do I know you?" he asked slightly confused.

Pinks face flashed red, as she looked towards dean with annoyance.

"Oh no…Sorry I'm Pink. I thought Dean told you." She finished clearly irritated with his brother.

"Told me what?"

Dean didn't reply he just smirked, prompting Pink to take his drink back.

"Am I missing something here?" Sam asked genuinely confused. What was going on ,and why were they acting o strange?Sams mind quickly went over a dozen seneraos.His brother had coaxed him to come here for some unknown reason, A waitress whom he had never met,suddently knew him, and she wanted to know why Dean hadn't told him something."Oh,crap."he thought. His eyes widening coming to an insane conclusion.

"Oh my god Dean,Is she pregnant?" Sam about shouted.

Dean after taking back the beer ,took a sip and spat it out.

"Wha-what what!" she mumbled clearly offended.

Dean on the other hand burst out laughing.

"Dude! What is she like 14!?!Sorry Pink, but man you don't need some pissed off good ole boy daddy pushing you into a shotgun wedding!"

"I am not pregnant! Dean, tell him I am not pregnant."

By this time Dean was gasping for air. Pink smacked his arm.

"Dude," he choked out between giggles," no she's not preg-preg."he just couldn't finish with his rumble of laughter.

"Oh-oh god I am soo sorry! you must think I'm some jerk, Pink really I'm sorry." Sam apologized relived.

Pink nodded, still clearly offended. Her anger quickly dissipated when Sam flashed her what only could be called sad puppy dog eyes.

"That's ok Sam. But so you know I'm 21 and if you'd excuse me I have custmers."she stated turning around.

"You sure know how to charm 'em."

Sams smiled disappeared as he stared back at his brother.

"Great now that I've totally made a fool of myself, can we go?"

Dean considered this for a second and raised his longneck in a toast. Secretly signaling Jensen at the bar, Sam gave him a curious look, his brother has defiantly had waay too much.

"Sure, why don't you pay the tab. while I visit the urinal fairy.'

"But you just went!" Sam whined as he disappeared.

He rolled his eyes then made his way back to the counter. Where Jensen spotted him.

"Sam what the heck?Wheres my beer and why did you take so long?"

"You just said you wanted me to pay the tab! And how did you get here soo fast?"

"Sammy are you feeling all right? Did you knock yourself on the head?"

Sam started back in bewilderment, was something wrong with HIM?Dean was the weirdo hopping back and forth like some schizophrenic frog. That was when Sam noticed his clothes.

"Did you change?becuase you were wearing a green shirt not one minute ago?"

"Sam ah no. what's up with you? I've been wearing blue all day, you know that."

The younger mans face flashed a million different emotions. Despite the fact that he was making this poor kid feel like a mental patient, Jensen giggled.

"What's soo funny?"

"Nothing bud, you just need too loosen up. I think your hitting the books a wee bit too hard Sammy boy. Let's just go back to the table and sit down for a few minutes. it might clear your head." Jensen offered.

Sam bit his lip and made his way back to the table.

"Holy! How did you get-You were just right behind me!" Sam screeched upon seeing his brother sitting down.

Dean smile wavered, he wasn't too happy seeing Sam all freaked out. But this was the first time in months that the boy hadn't spent every waking hour trying to find a way to save him.

"So, did you pay the tab?" he asked non-chalet.

"Huh!You-you said to sit back down and-and where's the blue shirt?"

"Blue shirt? Did Pink smack you upside the head for calling her pregnant?

Sam rubbed his eyes, was he going crazy?

"No I-I just need to go to the bathroom now." he stated turning back around.

Sam tried to reason with himself, sort his head out. It was like he was in some bad horror movie. Was he imagining all this? He was too caught up in his own thoughts to see Jensen before he ran right into him.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Oh sorry I…."Sam trailed off when he met the mans eyes.

He whipped his head around to look at Dean ,who again raised his empty glass. he did a double take and looked all around. he walked straight up to the bar.

"Can I have a bottle of the strongest whisky you have?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6"Can't sleep"

The air had thinned out. The smell of smoke wasn't as strong as before, and the wings were sounding better by the minute. A few more customers came in and sat at the bar. Pink sat down and even introduced them to Blue, the bartender.

"Your parents named you Pink and Blue?" Dean asked trying to stifle his laughter.

Pink took a drink of her longneck.

"It isn't that bad," She tried to keep a straight face,"Ok it is." She finished as the table roared.

They had been telling old stories and jokes for the last hour; it was exactly an hour even if the clocks in the place still read twelve.

"Where were we?" Jensen asked. Sipping his soda He and Dean had already been cut off, seeing as they were both about three sheets to the wind.

"I think Pink was telling us about a naked pajama party." Dean mused.

"I was not."

"I know I herd something about the loss of panties." Dean teased.

"It was a bra." Sam added.

"Interesting." Jensen chuckled.

"It wasn't mine," Pink giggled as she started her story," So here we were leaving this theater and the usher finds a bra under one of the seats. So I being the great friend that I am, turn to my best friend Melissa and go 'Dang it, Melissa, I told not to take off your bra!' I swear to god she turned like seven shades of red when the usher followed us out and went 'Ma'am is this yours?" Pink giggled.

Jensen, Dean and Sam roared with laughter. Sam looked around; it was a tad overwhelming at first, finding out about the show and all. Being Sam he took it in stride, so what if there were guys who looked exactly like him and his brother, who made a living imitating them, so what Sam could take it. As long as there was snot load of booze in the joint.

"Oh, I got a good one," Dean started commanding attention," When Sam was five-"Sam cut-in.

"Dean no." Sam warned.

"As I was saying-"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, still a tad sore about the joke and showing it.

"What Sammy? You didn't know what I was going to Say, maybe I was going to tell them how you learned to read. Did that ever occur to you?" Dean replied trying to sound offended.

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was buzzed and starting to show his charming self. That was when he realized that he hadn't thought about work in over thirty minutes.

"So as I was saying," Dean continued," When Sammy was five he wasn't potty trained yet so-"

"DEAN!!!!I was potty-trained by then!" Sam almost screamed as he flushed with embarrassment.

Dean smirked, satisfied with himself and continued.

"Like I was saying. The little brat wasn't potty-trained by then and he was soo darn determined…."That was all Sam herd because Pink whispered in his ear.

"I don't think we can shut him up anytime soon. You wanna check out the balcony or somethin'?"She asked.

Sam nodded; thankful .He wasn't in the mood for anything else embarrassing tonight.

The balcony area was by far the best spot in the bar. It was usually off-limits the regular clients, used primarily for parties and banquets. Sam looked around as they descended the stairs. The loft had its own jukebox, tables and even a couch. The railing over looked the entire tavern.

"Kinda nice isn't it."

"I'm not keeping you from work am I?" he asked politely.

"No, not at all. My shift ended at midnight, and I do kinda own the place." She chuckled walking over to the jukebox.

Sam smiled; she was nice, funny, and not at all freaked out by the situation. He checked his watch. It still read a little after midnight, gotta love a nexus. The jukebox turned and started playing.

"-Don't sing me lullabies I won't close my eyes, I can't close my eyes It's true, I'm doomed 'til dawn shines through-"

"Haven't you tortured me enough?" Sam asked slightly amused.

Pink walked back over smirking.

"I guess," she paused,"Naaa."She giggled.

Sam laughed despite himself; he really was having a good time.

"So you own the bar?"

"Yeah my parents left it to my brother and I. We're saving up for the repairs at the moment, that's kinda why I'm still waiting tables. It's not exactly the career I wanted, I'm not a 'Jo'but hey I grew up here." She finished sipping her beer.

Sam chuckled at the 'Jo' comment. It occurred to him to ask meaning behind the Jo bash, but yeah he was still dealing with the whole someone plays him on TV. Thing.

"So it being Salem and all, do you guys ever get confused with the other Salem? The place where these stupid trials occurred?"

Pinks smiled faded, her face getting dark.

"Don't joke about the trials Sam."

Sam blinked, a bit unnerved, and looked around nervously. That was when she burst out laughing.

"God that gets the tourists everytime.Dude you really gotta chill out." She giggled, playfully smacking his arm.

He rolled his eyes and couldn't help but joining in. Maybe he did take things too seriously; Sam even joined her in the chorus.

"- It happens to me every night can't sleep; the clowns will eat me they always want to take a bite. Can't sleep clowns will eat me. And if you think this isn't real-"

Jared shifted uneasily under the covers. He sat up and sighed. What the heck was going on? Not more than three hours ago he was exhausted, and now at twelve in the morning he woke up feeling like he had slept for a week. It wasn't like the bed was uncomfortable, or the room left anything to be desired. He was in a suite, laying on huge king sized bed with fluffy pillows, anyone should be able to sleep there. Well anyone, Except Jared.

The last few months he had spent the majority of his time in trailers. Barely getting to sleep as it was, he almost counted returning to the set as a vacation. Jensen teased him about burning out too soon, that they should hang out a blow off some steam, but Jared refused; he was tired and still had two scripts to go over. It wasn't like he didn't miss his buddy; he really was looking forward to working with him again. Jared stood up and stretched, maybe he should take Jensen's advice, stop and smell the roses, before he forgot what they even looked like.

"And there he is." Jared chuckled as his phone rang.

"Hey Jen."

"When did you wake up?"

"About thirty minutes ago, I can't sleep."

There was a slight pause, and what sounded like feminine laughter.

"Is there a girl there?" Jared asked with a smirk.

He could practically see Jensen smiling on the other line.

"Why don't you come down here and find out."

Jared laughed out loud, he had missed this too.

"I think I should lay back-"

"Get your butt down here, I am not taking no for an answer." Jensen ordered, playfully.

Jared shook his head, what it would hurt, one or two drinks would probably help the insomnia.

"Well I should be around so you don't drink light beer all night."

"So its all set?" Dean asked as Jensen hung up the phone.

"Yup."He replied raising a bottle for a toast.

"Let the games begin."

5


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** All work and no play

**Author:** Pinkkitty85

**Summary:** Dean meets an interesting character in a bar.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Kripke does (How sad).I do own the bar, Pink and Blue.

Ch 7 "Save a horse, ride a Padalecki"

The ride to the tavern named nexus was a fairly short one. It reminded him of some of the watering holes back home. Real homey and cleaner than you'd think. The tavern was older and it looked like it hadn't been remodeled in a couple of years but still maintained some of its original charm. It was as nice as some of the places on sunset strip, with less than half the crowd, and no snooty pretentious waitresses .When he spotted who he assumed was Jensen at a table close to bar. Jared smirked to himself, Jensen looked like he had just come from set, all dressed in denim and a plain green t-shirt.

"Becoming too Winchester are we?"

Dean turned towards him, cocky little sob, he instantly liked him.

"What do you expect me to wear? Hugo Boss and GQ? Like I'd be caught dead in those monkey suits." He joked; Dean wasn't too concerned with acting like Jensen mostly because he was a little drunk.

Jared looked around for a waitress.

"So what was soo damn special about this place? I don't even see that many people." He muttered.

"Gotta love the service."

"What service? I don't see a waitress in sight." Jared smiled.

"That's because she cut me off," Dean chuckled," You thirsty?"

"She cut you off? What you'd do hit on her?"

"What kind of guy do you take me for?" Dean teased getting up.

"Well you're not exactly a boy scout."

"Your just jealous because girls like me better." he stated going towards the bar.

"Girls being the operative word."

Jared chuckled to himself. He looked around once more; there really wasn't a waitress anywhere in place. Around ten booths lined the walls and above him was a balcony area, too dark to see. Hearing the jukebox click on him chuckled himself, because he actually knew the words.

-"Well I walk into the room, passin out hundred dollar bills. And it kills and it thrills, like the horns my Chevrolet Silverado grill. I buy the bar a double round of crown. And everybody's getting down in this town.-"he stopped when the real Jensen sat back down.

"Lemme guess save a horse ride a Padalecki?"

"You wish." He teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"And you wonder why people think we're gay?"

"So where's my beer? You never did tell me why you like this place."

"They won't serve me, Pink cut me off.Gotta love the service though."

"You just said that," Jared shook his head; this was probably a reason his buddy had been cut off," Who's Pink?"

"I'm Pink." She stated coming up.

"Hey this is Jared, Pink do you think there's any way you can get the big guy here a drink?" He asked.

"Sure." she smiled going to the bar.

"Cute ain't she? Been serving all night I bet she's beat."

Jared didn't have a chance to reply as she sat down a long neck in front of him.

"I guess you'd like something stronger than Michelob light. Jensen said you think of that as chick beer. So did he say anything interesting?" she asked sitting down.

Jared took a sip. The girl was getting a little comfortable and why did she want to know what they had been talking about? Maybe she was a fan Jensen had been chatting with, he did like to that.

"Not much really, unless my buddy here has something to tell me."

"Well..."Jensen trailed off.

Jared took another drink as they both started laughing, their own private joke. Pink stood back up and asked if he wanted a re-fill. Jared shook his head.

"Ok I've got tables, don't get into too much trouble boys." She finished walking away.

"You sure you don't want another?" Jensen asked standing up.

"No. I'm fine man."

"K, I'm gunna change the song." Jensen mumbled walking away.

Jared nodded then concentrated on finishing the beer. When Dean came and sat back down.

"I thought you wanted to change the song?" he asked as his friend sat down two beers.

"Good news the bartender took pity on me." he chuckled

"Jen, I just said I'm still on this one."

"No you said you wanted a beer and I got you one. fine I can it back." he scoffed getting up.

"Jensen what?" he asked shaking his head. Jensen was acting a little strange tonight.

Jensen saw his cue and sat back down, holding a longneck.

"Thought you need another soon."

"Jensen I just-,"He stopped," Why don't you drink it."

Jensen nodded, being quiet.

"Man, I have to ask. What was that?"

Jensen bit his lip holding back laughter.

"What was what?"

Jared started back, and then smirked.

"You're trying to get back at me for that prank, right?"He accused.

"Jar, I was just at the bar getting a drink. Your a little coo-coo tonight maybe you've been working to hard." he replied seriously.

"Where did you get that?" Pink asked walking up.

"Bartender took pity on me. Pink I'd like you to meet my buddy Jared."

"We've already met;" She turned to Jared and whispered," Now you see why I'm cut him off." She finished making a glug-glug sign with her hand.

"Yeah man maybe we should-"Jensen cut-in.

"You think we should tell him now?" he asked pink wagging his eyebrows.

Jared took a long drink; Jensen was clearly three sheets to the wind, now the messers become the messes.

"You guys got some gossip! I know Pinks having your love-child!"

Pink is flabbergasted; this was the second time tonight that someone guessed that was with child. Jensen just sat there, trying not to laugh. Jared looked between them, and his face grew worried.

"Jensen! She's like what 16?!This is not Arkansas!"

"Why does everyone think I'm pregnant? Do I look pregnant?!" Pink nearly shrieked.

Jensen busted out in laughter, Jared soon joining. Prompting pink to snake both their beers and walk away.

"Hey I was kidding! I'm sorry," Jared yelled apologetically getting up," She knows I was kidding right?"

"Man, I dunno-Hey where are you going?" Jensen yelled after him.

Jared felt horrible, so he went after her. He sure wasn't going to make this poor girl upset; his momma did raise him right after all. Going fast up the dark stairs, he ran straight into a young man standing up there.

"Oh sh—sorry..."He stopped when their eyes met.

"Holy crap it's Dean Forrester!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 "The poking game"

Over the last hour the dark tavern in the middle of Oregon had cleared out.The air was cleaner,the chicken wings were brought out for free,and four men sat around like they were old friends.

"Dude you have to stop!"

"Come on Sammy,I think he likes you."His brother chuckled.

Jared was still processing everything that had happened in the last couple of hours.It started out like a regular night. He couldn't sleep(which now he found out was because of time fluxations in the nexus. Yes he was thinking WTF too)Then Jensen invited him down to a bar in the middle of town. Where he found himself now, on his forth longneck, three sheets to the wind. After poking Sam again, he turned to his buddy.

"You think I would think something was up when you started hopping around like tigger on crack." he stated before going back to poking poor Sam.

"Dude hands! Fingers in all the wrong places!" Sam cried out jumping up.

The table roared in laughter .As he went to the jukebox and popped a quarter in.

"I have one question-"Sam started.

"Just one?" Pink asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who is Dean Forrester?" he asked as the song started up.

Everyone stopped for a second ,trying not to laugh.

"Dude, you don't want to know." Pink giggled taking a sip of her Sam Adams.

Sam frowned and sat back down, where Jared promptly started the poking once more.

"When I was a young boy," Sam sang along," They said you're only getting older," he stopped and turned to Jared," how about I poke you!"

Sam followed through on his threat ,to no avail. Now they seemed like two little girls poking the crap out of each other. That's of course when the slapping started, making the two fall out of their chairs. Pink could hardly believe her eyes. if you have never seen two drunk, identical, six foot four men wrestle, then you really should. Because one: it's funny as hell and Two: it's kinda hot.

Dean and Jensen cheered as they continued, Sam having the upper hand, and Jared to drunk to fight any better.

"Somebody get the doctor.Im feelin pretty poor.Somebody get the stretcher before I hit the floor,"Dean and Jensen yelled," Somebody save me.I lost my job, they kicked me out of my tree.Somebody save me. Save MEEEEEE!"

More grunts from the floor sent Pink into a giggling fit.This time jared got the upper hand,before Sam bit him the side.

"Damn Sam fights dirty when hes drunk!"Jensen observed.

Dean smirked.

"What can I say,that's my boy."he chuckled wiping away a fake tear.

The match went on for another minute or so,until Dean got up and changed the song.

"Hey!"Sam and Jared cried in unsion.Snapping their frazzled heads up.

"Sorry pansies,big brother picks the music,little boys continue their cat fight."He grinned sitting down.

The two got up ,sulking and mumbling,in their cute little duplicate broods.

"So, who won?"Jensen asked as they sat back down.

"I did-"they replied in unsion.

The boys looked at each other.Sam opened his mouth.

"No I did."he stated.

"Dude!You bit me!"

Sam folded his arms in trimuph.

"That's how I won."He stated,completely convinced.

Jared shrugged and took a sip of his beer,the match may have been all in good fun,but he was dammed if he was going to lose.

"Rematch."he challenged.with a twinkle in his eye.

"Bring it on Gilmore boy!"Sam dared.

"I told him to say that."Pink giggled as they started again.

This time it was half hearted,just two boys getting rowdy.Stale penuts flew through the air,landing in Jared's hair.Dean holered and yelled,throwing all he had left,bottle caps.After a loud grunt and two muffled curses,Jensen spoke up.

"Maybe we should break it up?"

Pink and Dean looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Nah."

"Hey little Sammy what have you done?" Dean teased, singing his own words,"Hey little Sammy who's the only one?Hey little Sammy who's your superman?Hey little Sammy who's the one you want? Hey little Sammy shot gun!."

Sam having won for the second time stood up and shook his brother's peanut shells off him and sat back down.

"Dean, its little sister." he corrected.

"That's what I said." he teased, as Jared sat back down. Dusting himself off.

"You boys finshed?"Pink asked, taking their empty bottles.

Jared and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah."

"I have a question now." Jared interjected.

"Shoot." Jensen replied as the chorus started.

"Why did you bite me in the nipple you freak!" He mocked rubbing his chest.

"Sammy always did have a thing for the tall ones." Dean joked.

Pink smirked as she sat back down.

"What?" Dean asked as she looked around the table.

"Its nothing. I'm just understanding your personalties,and seeing what each guy added to the character. Eric kripke is certainly a genious."She replied taking a drink.

"Who's Kripke?"Sam questioned.

"The guy who created the show." Jensen answered.

"Fangirls kinda think of him as our god." Pink giggled as the song changed.

"Carry on my wayward son,there'll be peace when your done."Sang the jukebox.

"I love this song!"Pink cheered as Jared and Jensen rolled their eyes.

"Fangirls."they mumbled.

"You love us."she giggled.

"Lay your weary head to rest,don't you cry no more."

Dean looked at Sam quizzicaly.

"Why does this song sound soo familiar?"

The remaining three spit out their beers,roaring with laughter.

"What's soo funny?"Sam asked.

Pink smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me you really don't want to know."

Two hours later after a picture and a round of hugs they exited the tavern.Pink even got a couple kisses on her cheeks.She thanked the night,and the sheer power of the nexus.She chuckled aloud as the jukebox played yet another song,on its on accord.Going up the stairs she sighed,as she slipped the polaroid inside a picture frame .

"Let me know what I've done wrong,"She sang along,"When I've known this all along.I go around a time or two ,just to waste my time with you."

She knew in her heart that they would probably for get what went on,seeing their doubles as they did.But what they would never forget were the things she hoped each of them learned.One: don't ever take anything too seriously.Two: learn to stop and smell the roses.Three: live each moment to the fullest and four:All work and no play,can make anyone nuts.

"There we go."She smiled as she hung the picture on the wall.

It was of the five of them standing around the old juskebox,laughing and carrying on.The latest in a long line of photographs featuring celebrities and the characters that they played.

"You are the only one that needs to know.I'll keep you my dirty little secret."

The end.


End file.
